kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitch
A glitch is a mistake in the programing of some sort of software (like a video game), usually triggered by a string of events that are in theory not supposed to happen during normal gameplay. A glitch can affect a game in many ways. Often, it can be some small quirk that easily goes unnoticed. However, some glitches can have extremely problematic effects, such as freezing the game or causing the player to die for no apparent reason. On the other hand, some can actually be helpful, such as the famous infinite item glitch in some early Pokemon games. In the Kirby games In Kirby's Adventure Infinite Microphone During the battle with Paint Roller, the player has to wait until he has only one HP, then swallow the Microphone when it appears. Then (s)he has to use it twice to kill him with one Mike remaining. When the Star Rod piece appears, (s)he has to use his/her last Mike a split-second before Kirby touches it. Then, when Kirby reaches the next world/the next boss (depending on which mode the player's playing), Kirby will still have the Mike ability. In Kirby Squeak Squad Sinking Maxim Tomato To perform this glitch, the player will need the Ice Bomb power. The player has to go to the first stage in Prism Plains and walk until (s)he reaches the pool of water with the Maxim Tomato in it. Then, (s)he has to throw a bomb at it. When the bomb explodes inside the pool and freezes the water, the tomato will slowly sink into the ground. Going into the water and breaking the ice blocks will cause the tomato to pop up again and behave as though nothing happened. Distilled Throw Power To perform this glitch, the player will need the Throw ability with its respective scroll. The player has to enter a battle with Mrs. Moley, the boss of Nature Notch (second level in the game). When she pops out of her hole, (s)he has to stand next to her, facing away. When she starts throwing things, Kirby must inhale until he inhales something. If Kirby simply stands there and does not throw it, the held item will damage her. If Kirby kills the boss in this manner, the item and its glowing aura will both disappear and the usual whiteout ensues. When it is over, Kirby will still be holding the invisible projectile. At this point, the move's timer will run out, and Kirby will throw it automatically. When he does so, there will be no item, only a glowing ball of energy. UFO Discoloration To perform this glitch, Kirby will need the UFO ability. If Kirby gets killed by Bohboh, the boss of Vocal Volcano, as he throws him into the lava pit in the center of his room while he has the UFO ability, the colors of Kirby's body and feet will considerably lighten and he will be covered in strange pale lines similar to the panels of Metal Kirby.